Guardian Search
by blackknight291
Summary: sawada tsunayoshi is your average rich kid. he was tasked to find the people who is deemed worthy to be involved with his family. at the command of the highest person in his family, he is thrown to japan from italy. unsure of how everything will turn out.


_**Title: Guardian Search**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

Bknght291: I've read so many things about Tsunayoshi's possible life, thus inspires me to write this. Another version in Tsunayoshi's life! In my version. I just had to write this! I don't want Tsunayoshi always seen as a bumbling kid though I do find him adorable that way, sometimes.

Genre: General

**WARNING**: Expect OOC.

Pairing: Sadly there will be no pairing here. There might be hints but that's all I would do in this story.

Characters: I like Hibari and Tsunayoshi the best! Mukuro, and Yamamoto as well. Though I am sure none of you cares though who I like. On the side note, don't expect all KHR characters to appear here!

**Summary:** Tsunayoshi had to work hard to get his guardians. It would be hard to a normal ordinary Sawada Tsunayoshi – but what if the brunette is born into the mafia and trained from young. Encounter with his guardians would not be too difficult, or at least he hopes as long as his sadistic tutor doesn't do anything too drastic.

Additional info: "/italian/" means Italian words because I do not know any so sorry. (if you  
>can provide it, I'd be happy to use it and name you! I'll add you<br>to my favorites and would read all your works whenever I have  
>time with reviews.)<p>

"normal language" normal words/ normal dialogue (just reminding)

_'thoughts'_ thoughts

_'/Italian thoughts/'_ thoughts

**Side note:** I am trying to use a different writing style because other language (which I don't know how to translate) is present. Hopefully you can write up a review whether you understand this type of writing style. I have already prepared another story you see, and the success rate of you people understanding this style will depend if I were to post it.

1 Namimori

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 15-year-old high school student sent to Japan to find the rightful bearer of the Vongola Rings. He is forced to live with his Spartan tutor Reborn, a famous hitman in the world of mafia who trains him to be the next Vongola Heir; though Tsunayoshi had yet to convince the other bearer of the rings to come to him, the final task that the Vongola Nono had given to him before officially named as the next candidate as Vongola Decimo.

"Tsk…" Tsunayoshi walk at the street going towards the continent store, he was assigned (coerced) to the task of preparing the meal. It wasn't that he can't do it, but he didn't want to do it knowing that his Spartan would find fault in the dishes he would make. "Ow!" he shouts failing to notice what was in front of him. He raised his head; saw that a tall Japanese dark hair male was the cause.

"Are you okay?" the black hair male asked quickly to the brunette.

"I'm fine." Tsunayoshi rubs his nose, fixed the eyeglasses he wore, something like a disguise for him when going out. "There isn't too much damage." He smiled showing that no damage was done to him.

"You are new around here aren't you?" the black hair male asked staring at Tsunayoshi. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Feel free to call me Takeshi."

Tsunayoshi couldn't help smile seeing the black hair's contagious smile. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna."

"Where are you going?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh? Just a simple errand." Tsunayoshi answered dismissing the matter with a smile. He took notice of the time as he glimpse of the wrist watch on Yamamoto's wrist. "I need to go now though. It is nice talking to you. Hope to see you again!" He turned away, bid farewell and left. Not wanting to anger his Spartan teacher. He hopes a chance to meet once again Yamamoto Takeshi sensing something good about the male.

Tsunayoshi didn't expect to have his wish granted so soon.

At school the sudden encounter between Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi happened.

"Eh? Ya- Yamamoto!" Tsunayoshi coincidentally met up with Yamamoto at the school shoe rack, the first day of his school. "Tsuna?" Yamamoto stares at Tsunayoshi just as surprised as the brunette.

"I didn't know you attend Namimori School." Yamamoto noted with a chuckle. The meeting was as much a surprise to him.

Tsunayoshi smiles back, "Just started today. I still need to check a lot of stuff though, you know, being new and all around the place."

Yamamoto smiles, "I can show you around. I did grow up around here."

'_My first friend and turns out he really is a great fellow. My instincts weren't wrong.'_ Tsunayoshi smiles back. "Thanks. Then I will accept that offer before you change your mind."

Yamamoto laughs. "So what class are you in?"

"… … Hmmm … Let's see…" Tsunayoshi squints at a piece of paper he took out from his bag propped the eyeglasses that he wore. "Ah! Class 2-G."

"Lucky then!" Yamamoto smiles as he pats Tsunayoshi's shoulder. "Looks like the string of fate tied us together."

Tsunayoshi stares at Yamamoto, and he could only guess that his new found friend is also in the same class as him. He let out a soft chuckle, "Really lucky huh?"

Yamamoto escorts Tsunayoshi to class, an arm on the brunette's shoulder. He acted as if they had been close friends for so long.

Tsunayoshi got introduced into class called in front by the teacher. He receives a warm welcome from Yamamoto, who waved at him from the seat. "Could you tell us about yourself?" the teacher asked him to. "Err… About me… Uhmmm… Currently living with my '/_Spartan/_' tutor though I am mostly alone at home. I just moved here so I don't know anyone here or many places. …Uhm…" He couldn't avoid not pausing; after all, he didn't know how to introduce himself to the people before him. _'/Shit! What the hell do I say now?/' _He mentally panicked not wanting to mess up which if he did would be found out by his Spartan Tutor. _'/What the hell is safe to say? God I hate Reborn!/'_

Tsunayoshi grew up surrounded by people who address themselves before him always, different from what he had gotten used to, which to say he needed to adapt quick if he ever wants to settle to Namimori. "Uhmmm… My current hobby is reading. That's all." He flashed a smile hoping to appear as a friendly person, unknowingly that he gained male enemies for various reasons.

"That's all?" the teacher asked with a gentle smile seeing how outgoing Tsunayoshi seems to be; oblivious about the hidden trouble that Tsunayoshi had dragged in.

"Uhmmm… Ye… Yes." Tsunayoshi brightly smiled at the teacher. He hoped that he would not be questioned anymore.

14=21=14

Bknght291: how do you like the first chapter? Understood well? I am not confident about the google translator so I didn't use it, still I will research about the words properly. More chapters to go! After this is a short insert.

**:::::::::::: Insert :::::::::::::::**

Tsunayoshi noticed that the people seem to take focus on him whenever he walks by. Something he didn't like. _'/Damn! Does my disguise doesn't work? Am I really that eye catching?/'_ He ponders as he walks towards the faculty office to report to his homeroom teacher for the first day. So as he reached the faculty and talked to his homeroom teacher; after reporting what happened to him he asked, "Sensei, am I weird looking? The other students kept looking at me. Did I do anything wrong?"

The home room teacher tilts his head wondering what his new student meant. He looked at the way Tsunayoshi carried himself before him. "If you are worried about your looks, why don't you fix a bit your uniform?"

"My- My uniform?" Tsunayoshi frowns unable to comprehend what the teacher meant. "I wore my uniform perfectly well if I might say so myself. It is according to the dress code." He pats his clothes. He is the perfect student model in appearance wise.

"Well, it is which is a bit surprising." "?"

The teacher sighs seeing the confused look at the brunette. He laughs at Tsunayoshi, found the brunette amusing and refreshing. "I see. Don't worry about it. Be yourself and everything is fine."

'_/Sensei, if you allow me to be myself, surely everyone would be scared and that I would be suspended./' _Tsunayoshi sighs, this time he was the one who made his teacher confused.

_**Title: Guardian Search**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**WARNING**: Expect OOC.

s/n: "/Italian/" "normal language"  
><em>'Italian thoughts/'_ '_thoughts'_

**Chapter 1 recap:** Upon transfer to Namimori school Tsunayoshi meets his first friend Yamamoto Takeshi.

2 Hibari Kyouya – first guardian

Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto gained a rather high attention whenever they are together. They acted so close as if they have been friends for so long. Tsunayoshi knows far too well that the peace is short-lived for he could not erase the reality of his personal background.

Tsunayoshi hadn't stayed too long in Namimori and he already fought three assassins in a week. _'/Seriously though, I wish Reborn would help me out./' _He thought sitting on the floor leaning against the wall beside the roof top door. He had excused himself in class under the pretense of not feeling well. He stares at the blue sky as if waiting for something to fall down - surprising him, something did and right onto his face. "What the hell?" he removed the thing flapping on his face. _'/Eh? A bird?/'_ he stares at the yellow bird with a frown who was trying to fly away from his grasp. _'/What is it doing here?/'_

"Students are not allowed here!"

Tsunayoshi looked up, the source of the voice. He saw a male with dark hair with a scowl. "Is this bird yours?" He lifts his hand for the male to see the creature he held.

"…" the male stares at Tsunayoshi, jumps down where the brunette is. "Let him go." He commanded. He looked like he was looking for a fight.

Tsunayoshi stares at the male, _'/Now that I get a closer look he looks older. Taller too. A senior?/'_

"I said let him go." The male repeated. _'OH!'_ Tsunayoshi release the bird, watched as it fly on top of the male's left shoulder. He couldn't help smile seeing the combination – a tall man with a yellow bird on the shoulder.

Tsunayoshi managed to prevent himself from laughing out loud. "Is he yours?" he asked looking up to the male with a smile hoping to appear as less auspicious as possible, unaware that he gave the opposite effect.

"Students are not allowed here!" the male uttered once again which made Tsunayoshi scowl at him.

"What are you? A parrot?" Tsunayoshi mocked with a scowl. _'/Ack! What the hell am I saying? Damn Reborn! His personality is rubbing off on me!/'_

The male whiff out a pair of tonfa, stood ready to attack Tsunayoshi annoyed from the brunette's remarks.

Tsunayoshi stares at the male surprised and curious where the older male took out the tonfas from. "Weapons are not allowed here, S.E.N.P.A.I." He stood up sensing that he would need to fight the male. "Not that I have any right to warn you off." He took out from his back a short metal rod that fit to his hand only one ruler long. He pressed a button; the small rod became two meters long out a blade in one end.

The male smirks sensing from the brunette the fighting aura similar to his. "Herbivore, looks like you are strong! Be ready to be bitten to death."

"We'll see." Tsunayoshi taunts with a smile. _'/Urgh! Again? Stupid me!/'_

The male attacks with a forward swing of a tonfa. Tsunayoshi jumped high evading the attack and lands where the male used to be.

"You are definitely strong senpai." Tsunayoshi noted looking down at the pissed male. _'/Hey this guy is interesting!/' _Hecouldn't stop himself from smiling. "Maybe we can choose a better venue to fight." On cue, the school bell rang disrupting the fight.

The male stiffens hearing the school bell. "What is your name herbivore?" he growls at Tsunayoshi. _'This herbivore is good! Maybe I could play with him more.'_

"Sawada. Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi smiles. "Let's play next time at full strength, SEN~PAI"

"Remember my name herbivore – Hibari Kyouya."

"Sure…" Tsunayoshi responded happily. "… Kyouya…"

**::::::** Tsunayoshi's terror Insert **::::::**

Tsunayoshi got annoyed at the attention he is receiving from staying close to Yamamoto so he decided to skip a class; He was as tired as well having fought assassins after him. He went to the rooftop in the middle of the class, he encountered a group of seniors block his path in the hallway.

"What is it senpai?" Tsunayoshi asked with a smile pretending not to notice the aura that the seniors are emitting. He was dragged into a corner.

"You are the new student?" one of the males grunts.

"I think I am." Tsunayoshi puzzles why the males were interested in knowing him, though he knew perfectly why as his instincts screams at him.

"You getting a lot of attention don't do us good…"

Tsunayoshi blinks. _'/Don't they mean it is Yamamoto?/' _"I think you got it all wrong I don't really-" He slouch down evading a frontal arm swing which was aimed to hit his face. _'/Talking… Talking is no good huh?/' _Hestares at the hand that would have hit him if he didn't evade.

The seniors surround Tsunayoshi, all ready to launch an attack on the brunette. Tsunayoshi was well prepared to fight them off.

Tsunayoshi had sent the seniors unconscious on the ground in a couple of minutes him barely unscathed at the fight. He looked at the unconscious seniors that surround his feet. _'/Geez, and I really didn't want to fight and you made me./' _He sighs, walks away leaving the unconscious seniors as he make his way to the rooftop unaware that there is another encounter waiting for him.

14=21=14

Bknght291: more to go! Tell your view on this right up! I will read them all and reply to them.

_**Title: Guardian Search**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**WARNING**: Expect OOC.

**Chapter 2 recap: **The first person that intrigued Tsunayoshi appears, Hibari Kyouya.

3 Yamamoto Takeshi

Tsunayoshi is confident that he had found his first guardian – Hibari Kyouya. All he needed to do was to find other people and figure out what and who is the most suitable ring holder.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked walking with Tsunayoshi at the hallway. They were on the way to their next class. "You look like you are worried about something serious there."

"Eh? I do?" Tsunayoshi asked with a surprised look, touched his face wondering if it was that visible. He laughed hiding to mask whatever it was that was seen in his face, "Sorry! I was just thinking about the next meal I'll cook. My tutor isn't really the cooking type, which I am thankful he won't be around for a while. I had to study it for my living alone sake."

"Why don't you eat at my place?" Yamamoto offers pointing a finger to himself. "My dad cooks real good sushi. You'd love the meal; he will like you as well I am sure."

Listening, Tsunayoshi did find the idea of eating at Yamamoto interesting. "Heeh… That's pretty-" he sensed a murderous intent. Instinctively he moved away which was very unfortunate for the person walking behind him.

"OW!"

'_/Oops!/' _Tsunayoshi heard the cry of pain. He watched as the student behind him fall unconscious on the ground, what surprised him more was when Yamamoto evaded the same tonfa attack heading towards their direction. _'/Heeh… Good reflex… Did he sense the attack?/' _He stares at Yamamoto.

"That's gotta hurt." Yamamoto stares at the student lying unconscious in the floor standing at the side.

"Herbivore!" Hibari called making Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto turn towards him.

"Senpai…" Tsunayoshi called unhappily. "Hibari?" Yamamoto looked surprised at Hibari's presence. The two classmates stare at each other after addressing Hibari's presence.

"You've met Hibari already?" Yamamoto asked, surprised that Hibari sounded acquainted with Tsunayoshi. He laughs, "HaHaHaHa… well I can pretty much guess that you would. Hibari is well known as a strict prefect here. You can say that he practically owns the school."

It didn't faze Tsunayoshi that Hibari might be the young owner for he knows a lot rich and important people in the environment he live so he took Yamamoto's words literally. "He owns the school?" he stares Yamamoto and Hibari with wide eye and curiosity. He had the power to find out such things, but he find rather bothersome and so he leave it to other people who ARE interested in research and data gathering.

Hibari and Yamamoto stares at Tsunayoshi, couldn't believe that the brunette asked such a stupid question.

"You got admitted here and you didn't know?" Hibari frowns feeling a bit insulted knowing his name should have been well-known around the town despite his age.

"I'm… I'm sorry?" Tsunayoshi apologized though unsure what for. "I didn't know. I don't really care about the whole rich ownership things as such." He sounded troubled discussing the matter.

"Hibari doesn't own the school, just manage it." Yamamoto informed wanting to clear a few things about Hibari's role and Tsunayoshi's understanding.

"Hmmm…" Tsunayoshi stores the information in his head. He made a mental note to find out more about Hibari's background, decided that he had found his first guardian.

"Herbivore." Hibari leers at Tsunayoshi.

"Looks like we are gathering a crowd." Yamamoto informed making Tsunayoshi and Hibari aware of the crowd slowly gathering around them.

Hibari frowns "… I hate crowding." He breathes. He turned away angry, jumped out the window shocking everyone in the hallway.

Tsunayoshi looked out the window as Hibari re-enters the school building on the ground. He didn't realize that Yamamoto had started taking more interest in him and been observing him. As he did to Yamamoto. "Honestly, senpai is too much funny."

Yamamoto smiles, "Well… I don't know about why he hates crowd, but he had been like that since I have known him."

"I am starting to wonder about his parents."

"Same here."

_**Title: Guardian Search**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

plot: A revise edition of what if? In Tsunayoshi's life!

Info in case you readers forget: "normal language" "/Italian/"_  
>'thoughts' <em> _'/Italian thoughts/'_

**Chapter 3 recap:** Tsunayoshi's attention got perked at what Yamamoto displayed at Hibari's sudden appearance.

4 Gokudera Hayato – the storm

At Tsunayoshi's apartment, Tsunayoshi was greeted by a wide smile by his tutor Reborn.

"/Chaos./"

"Wha… What?" Tsunayoshi stammers knowing it wasn't a good sign seeing Reborn with a grin. He knows that Reborn must be planning something. He had known his tutor since he could speak and think for himself.

"/I just want to know if you managed to find people who may wear the rings./"

"/Err… I found-/" _'/Should I include Yamamoto as well? I got a good feeling from him anyway./' _Tsunayoshi stares at Reborn, frowning wondering if his tutor would approve of Yamamoto. "/I found two people already. Hibari Kyouya and Yamamoto Takeshi./"

"Hmmm…" Reborn looked like in deep thought.

"/Just… Just as we are on the subject I still can't grasp WHY Japan and WHY does it have to be non-mafia?/" Tsunayoshi still can't accept that choosing ordinary people would be a benefit to his succession as the next Vongola Decimo. He is also curious why Japan of all places when Italy would have worked out.

"/Because it would be safer if the bearer is none mafia, plus Japan is your father's birthplace../" Reborn reminded. "/Anyway it would be less conflict for you to choose non-mafia. Though I am not saying you can't choose one from a mafia, as long as you are prepared to defend your case why they are chosen. Are you be ready?/" He taunts his student aware that his student would not like troublesome things.

"/AAH! Fine! I get it!/" Tsunayoshi stopped on his track, turned back to Reborn recalling the grin. "/So what are you plotting this time? I know it can't be good with you smirking like that./"

The smirk disappears on Reborn's face. "/What was that?/" he frowns, hiding how impressed he is that Tsunayoshi could partly read him.

'_HIIIE!' _"/No... Nothing…" Tsunayoshi hurries into his room not wanting to cross his tutor. '/_Geez… Talk about touchie…/'_ He knew he could never outsmart Reborn, though just once he wishes to win against his tutor.

-0-

Namimori School.

'_/DAMN I'm tired!/' _Tsunayoshi yawns stretched his arm up in the air just as soon a class had finished. He wasn't used attending school; after all he had received tutoring from various people which proved to be much more interesting. He found his stay rather boring if it weren't for his tutor to spice it up or Hibari's consistent demand for a fight.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto calls. "Yeah?" Tsunayoshi looked up, Yamamoto standing his side.

Yamamoto flashed a smile, made Tsunayoshi remember Reborn. "Let's go to the canteen. I heard that there is something new there." "OK." Tsunayoshi follows after Yamamoto curious what is the NEW thing at the canteen.

At the hallway, Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto making their way to the canteen, the two males sensed something threatening coming their way. Tsunayoshi normally would dodge it but did not want a repeat of where others would take the hit for him. Yamamoto however has something in mind as he pulled Tsunayoshi out of the path.

'_EEH? Yamamoto?' _Tsunayoshi turned his head, eyed Yamamoto who pulled him from behind. The window glass broke as someone jumped in from the outside. "I… Iittai…" Yamamoto lands on his posterior cushioning their fall.

A silver hair male looked down on Tsunayoshi wrapped in Yamamoto's arms, glares at the brunette.

"What are you doing you bastard?" Hibari stood with his tonfas out. He glanced at the broken windows then to the silver hair male. "Herbivore, you dare destroy school property."

'_HIIIEE? Hibari-senpai? Talk about fast!'_ Tsunayoshi gawk at the unexpected appearance of Hibari which is to say was too quick for him to think. "You okay Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked his arms still wrapped around Tsunayoshi's small frame body, both of them sitting on the ground.

"Ah…" Tsunayoshi realizes that he had not separated from Yamamoto. "Thanks for saving me…" He thanked with a smile facing Yamamoto who he was trapped from the male's grip. His face too close to the blacknette male.

Yamamoto loosens his grip, flash a smile. "No problem."

Separated from Yamamoto, Tsunayoshi turned his attention to the intruder, and then to Hibari who were already in the middle of a fight. He stares in silence wondering who the silver hair male is. _'/He looks familiar. I can't remember who it is./'_

"Someone you know Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked placing an arm around Tsunayoshi's shoulder; his attention on the fighting pair as he waited for Tsunayoshi to respond. He didn't make a move feeling that Tsunayoshi would.

Tsunayoshi turned to Yamamoto momentarily then returned to his deep thinking to the identity that battles with Hibari. "Err… I might know. Not sure…" He doubted his memory, though dug whatever he can.

"/Are you his guardian?/" the silverette growls at Hibari as his arm covered by a metal clashed with Hibari's tonfa. "/Then I'll destroy you along with him!/"

"?" Hibari wasn't able to understand the silverette's words who were speaking in Italian; still he chose to continue fighting for he sensed that the words weren't something he would like.

'_Eh? Italian?'_ Tsunayoshi recalls the smirk on Reborn's face then everything clicks into place. _'/Silver hair, a foul attitude, a foul mouth… a foul mouth and a silver hair… … AH!/' _His eyes widened staring at the silverette recalling the identity of the silverette. "/GOKUDERA HAYATO CEASE THIS FIGHT AT ONCE!/" he raised his voice that everyone seems to have frozen in place hearing his thunder-like voice although no one except the silverette understood his words.

Yamamoto stares at Tsunayoshi surprised for he didn't expect the calm and usually peaceful person would ever raise voice.

The silverette Tsunayoshi called Gokudera Hayato turned his gaze to the brunette. "/You dare command me?/"

'_/Ah! Not good./' _Tsunayoshi sighs knowing that it would be him who would end up fighting the silverette which he did not want. _'/Seriously, Reborn's personality is getting onto me./' _He could only blame Reborn for everything.

Yamamoto blocked Gokudera's path sensing Tsunayoshi's discomfort. "NOW! NOW!" he flashed a smile holding back Gokudera. "Don't fight okay? Fighting is no good okay?"

"/Get out of my way fucking bastard!/" Gokudera cursed glaring at Yamamoto. Tsunayoshi sighs standing behind Yamamoto. _'/This won't end well./' _

Tsunayoshi sees Hibari joins in the fight once again, knew that he had to stop it before everything gets out of proportion. He didn't want unrelated to him to get involved.

_**Title: Guardian Search**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**in case you readers forget:** "normal language" "/Italian/"_  
>'thoughts' <em> _'/Italian thoughts/' _

**Chapter 4 recap:** Last time, Gokudera's sudden appearance threatens Tsunayoshi.

5 Sasegawa Ryohei

"/Get out of my way fucking bastard!/" Gokudera cursed. Tsunayoshi sighs as he stood behind Yamamoto as if shielding him with the large body built the blacknette has. _'This won't end well.'_

Tsunayoshi sees Hibari joins in the fight once again. He knew he had to come up with something before everything gets out of hand.

Just as Tsunayoshi is trying to come up of a way to escape fighting Gokudera, a fifth interference appeared. "What is this to the EXTREME? A fighting match? Let me join in!"

'_/Not another one? Please!/' _Tsunayoshi let out a deep sigh seeing another male. "Oniichan?" a female peek out the window of Tsunayoshi's classroom.

Tsunayoshi turned his attention behind, saw his female classmate Sasegawa Kyoko, the female who instantly captured his heart at his first introduction to class. "Eh? O… Oniichan?" He was surprised at how she addressed the fifth male.

"Kyo… Kyoko…" the male Kyoko referred to as oniichan stammers. "I… I am not fighting. Just a friendly competition! Right?"

'_Oh brother…'_ Tsunayoshi sighs can't believe what an obvious lie it is.

"Is that true?" Kyoko asked, turned to Tsunayoshi with a cute puppy gaze. _'Uwaah? She fell for it! How cute too!'_ "Ye… Yeah…" Tsunayoshi stammers with the female's attention turned to him. _'/Oh great! Now I also lied!/'_ Tsunayoshi turned his attention to the others, noticed a crowd gathering.

'_How do I escape this one then? …' _Tsunayoshi closed his eyes amidst the bickering. Suddenly he was puzzled at the sudden silence. He opened his eyes; saw that everyone had their attention fixed on him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"/You bastard!/" Gokudera cursed looking angrier by the minute. "/I am really going to kill you!/"

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi wave his hand frantically confused why Gokudera looked angrier at him. "/Cho… Chotto Gokudera! Calm down!/"

'_Ah?'_ Tsunayoshi is surprised when Yamamoto suddenly pulled his hand, ran away from the scene. "Ya… Yamamoto?"

"Those three won't calm down so easily unless they manage to do what they want." Yamamoto informed with a smile as he led the way.

"So I expect you also knows about the personality of Sasegawa's oniichan?" Tsunayoshi asked with a timid smile. He received a laugh from Yamamoto as they ran away together, "Urgh… Your school sure has a lot of wild people then…"

Gokudera, Sasegawa, Hibari all ran after Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi. The game of cat and mouse chase ended when Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi stopped in the baseball field.

'_/Nice choice./' _ Tsunayoshi is impressed that Yamamoto had chosen a wide field for them.

"You fucking herbivores!" Hibari cursed angry that he had to chase after Tsunayoshi.

"Calm down now!" Yamamoto said with a smile backing away with Tsunayoshi. "/That's right calm down Gokudera./" Tsunayoshi followed Yamamoto's lead knowing it would not have much effect. Tsunayoshi had heard about Gokudera Hayato, a male the same age as him involved in one of the allied familia in mafia, known as well as distrusting and wild.

Tsunayoshi had yet to learn about Sasegawa's oniichan.

Tsunayoshi decided to use what he knows even if it meant that he would need to compromise with the current situation. "Ermmm… Look Hibari-senpai, would you like to have your school destroyed?" He turned to Gokudera knowing the only thing that would send the silverette calm. "/Gokudera, you surely don't want to receive a punishment from your BELOVED sister, would you?/"

Hibari tensed hearing Namimori would get destroyed. Gokudera faltered from where he stood at the mention of beloved sister.

'_Thank god that worked.'_ Tsunayoshi turned to Sasegawa Oniichan unsure what to do to calm the blond; surprised to see the blond talking to Yamamoto pleading. He is thankful that Yamamoto seems to have handled the blond well while his attention was on Hibari and Gokudera. "Hey what did you say to him?" he whispers to Yamamoto.

Before Yamamoto could answer Hibari spoke. "Be ready next time for I won't let you off the hook." He took his leave.

Tsunayoshi heaved a sigh of relief that he easily handled the prefect.

"/You dare use my sister! I'll let you off not because of her because I am no longer in the mood!/" Gokudera said taking his own exit.

"Don't tell to the EXTREME to Kyoko okay?" Sasegawa shouts to Yamamoto.

"Seriously, what did you tell to him?" Tsunayoshi asked Yamamoto for the second time.

"Hey you!" Sasegawa turns his attention to Tsunayoshi, his loud voice made the brunette flinch. "Ye… Yeah?" Tsunayoshi stares at the blond puzzled. _'/Seriously, will I ever learn the answer from Yamamoto?/'_

"You must be the new student!" Sasegawa uttered pointing a finger to Tsunayoshi. "Why don't you join my EXTREME boxing club? You will surely have an EXTREME having fun time! I Sasegawa Ryohei will personally train you!"

"Err… No thanks." Tsunayoshi timidly smiles.

"I heard you fought well to the EXTREME with Hibari!" Sasegawa said. "You must be strong!"

'_/Now where and when did that rumor circulate?/'_ Tsunayoshi listens to Sasegawa explain to why he should join the boxing club. It took a while before he and Yamamoto were able to leave.

14=21=14

Bknght291: okay, so far, Tsunayoshi had only encountered most of his guardians. Curious how he would convince them? He has to or else he will receive a divine punishment from his tutor! Hahahaha… Anyway you readers must have thought how the invitation to Hibari would turn knowing the male's personality, though I will still write up on it.

**:::::::::::::::** Yamamoto Recruitment decision Insert **::::::::::::::::::**

Tsunayoshi sat eyeing the ongoing training of Yamamoto one afternoon after accepting the idea of waiting for his friend. He stares impressed at the heavy swings that Yamamoto did with the bat - the reflex that Yamamoto had displayed since Tsunayoshi set his eyes on the baseball player.

'_/This guy is really good./'_ Tsunayoshi stares at Yamamoto hiding a smirk from where he is at not wanting to be seen by anyone. _'/It is scary to know that at a person his age could have this ability. He reminds me of Squalo. It might not be bad to have Yamamoto on my list of guardians./'_

Yamamoto spots Tsunayoshi looking at his direction. He waves a hand with a smile which was returned. He receives a hit on the head from his coach.

Tsunayoshi chuckles at what happened, found it amusing. _'Sorry Yamamoto and thank you.'_ He stares at Yamamoto.

_**Title: Guardian Search**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**in case you readers forget:** "normal language" "/Italian/"_  
>'thoughts' <em> _'/Italian thoughts/' _

**Chapter 5 recap: **Sasegawa Ryohei's has been introduced to the EXREME!

6 Naming

"/Hey baka!/" Reborn called onto Tsunayoshi using Italian language as always whenever they were in training, a habit hard to break between them despite staying for more than a month in Japan. He was in the middle of his Spartan tutoring to Tsunayoshi in a blank lot.

"/WHAT?/" Tsunayoshi growls answering to Reborn, a weak opposition. (a/n: hahahaha… he can't still fight or win against Reborn so easily here…) He sat on the ground tired from all the beating he had received so far from Reborn. His body covered in dirt and wounds caused by his tutor.

"/When will you introduce your so-called guardians? How many months do you intend to make me wait?/"

"/I'm on it!/" Tsunayoshi grumbles softly though sounded more like a complain. "/All I need now is a lightning guardian and a mist guardian./"

"/Oh? That's great then! I would like to-/" "/NO!/"

"/… NO?/" Reborn raised his brow at the sudden strong opposition of his student. "/SO why can't **I** meet them?/"

"/The… They-/" "/They?/" "/They don't know yet./" at this line, Tsunayoshi gulps preparing himself to get hit, closed his eyes waiting for the pain. The brunette was surprised that it took so long, he opened his eyes, looked at his tutor who stares back at him.

"/Re… Reborn?/" Tsunayoshi called cautiously keeping his attention on his tutor at the same time alert. He could not predict what his tutor would do.

"/YOU will need to tell them yourself!/" Reborn stated though more like a command. "/Anyway, what made you choose those people?/"

'_Ah?' _Hearing Reborn's words, he came to a quick understanding that his tutor already knows who he chose as guardians._ '/He already know them then./' _"/I…Instincts./" Tsunayoshi mutters.

"/HAH?/" Reborn stares at Tsunayoshi surprised at the answer. "/You really are an idiot aren't you?/"

"/We… Well, it's not like I went ahead with the plan to find guardians! I… I know nothing what I must really do so I based it on my intuition!/" Tsunayoshi reasoned in panic not knowing what Reborn would do to him.

"/Can I hear their names?/" "/Huh? … Uh… Uhmmm… Let's see – Hibari Kyouya, Yamamoto Takeshi. Err… Go… Gokudera Hayato?/" Tsunayoshi paused at the mention of Gokudera's name expecting some sort of opposition. He continued when he received none, "/The... Then Sasegawa Ryohei./"

'_/The same decision as mine huh? Well I observe those people myself, I am sure that they would do well, though most of them are the troublesome type. Honestly I can't even believe that this no-good-student of mine managed to even tame that Gokudera Hayato./' _Reborn stares at the worried Tsunayoshi. He could clearly read the fear Tsunayoshi have of him. "/Get up now! Let us get your wounds treated!/" he kicked Tsunayoshi to stand from the asphalt ground.

Tsunayoshi grumbles as he stood. He follows Reborn back to their apartment with his head lowered.

'_/I am surprised that he managed to find the guardians all on his own./' _Reborn led the way to the apartment. _'/He did fine for now, but I am not sure I can leave him yet. The assassins sent must be getting stronger so we aren't sure if he can handle all of them, not without a guardian at least./'_

"/Oi dame-Tsuna!/" Reborn addressed. "/I will be leaving for a few days, I want you to stay with one of the people you mentioned at least while I am away./"

'_WHAT:?' _Tsunayoshi stopped walking, stares at Reborn's back. "/I can handle myself!/" He was not surprise that Reborn would suddenly announce that his tutor would be leaving; he is more surprised that Reborn was actually asking him to stay in someone else's house in his tutor's absence.

"/No buts! What I say is absolute!/"

Tsunayoshi flinched. _'/Ugh tell me about it./'_ he sighs. "/Well are you going back to Italy?/" _'/Is that the reason he wants me to stay with someone?/'_

"/Yes. The Vongola Nono wants me back for something. I'll hurry so I could return to your side since you are still no good./" Reborn mocked.

"/Yes… Yes…/" Tsunayoshi weakly replied followed a deep sigh. He sensed that he would definitely receive another rough training session.

14=21=14

Bknght291: I just can't leave out the part where Tsunayoshi can't win over Reborn… Hehehe… Anyway, if you are wondering how Tsunayoshi will encounter his mist and lightning guardian, continue to read. Please leave a review as well. I said **please**…

**:::::::::::::::::::: **Curious how Tsunayoshi tamed Gokudera? Here is a short insert** ::::::::::::::::**

After the encounter at school with Gokudera, Tsunayoshi did not expect to have another encounter with Gokudera as he was about to reach home, and once again dare to attack him.

"/GOKUDERA!/" Tsunayoshi jumped back evading the dynamites aimed at him. "/Stop this instant!/" _'Ah! Shit!' _He saw Gokudera threw more dynamites towards him. He procure his staff, blocked the dynamites coming his way by rotating the staff as if it were a propeller. The dynamites heading his way returned to Gokudera who got caught off guard by the sudden defense Tsunayoshi did.

Gokudera lie on the ground battered by his own dynamites. He looked up to Tsunayoshi weakly. "/Kill me! You have won./"

"/I won't kill you Gokudera./" Tsunayoshi sighs tired of hearing everyone he beat to be killed. "/It isn't my style. I haven't killed anyone either. It isn't in my nature. I am just going to ask you to stop attacking me./" He bent down to get a little closer to the silverette, flashed a gentle smile. "/Okay?/"

Gokudera stares at Tsunayoshi in shock and embarrassment. He nods his head timidly. _'/I've decided, this person deserves better. I will give my all to this person./" _"/Then-/" "?" "/Can you accept me?/" "/Errr… Accept? What do you mean?/" "/As you right hand man…/"

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi stares at Gokudera shocked. "/O... Okay./" _'If that will get you keep quiet for now.'_

Gokudera's face brightened, and from then on he had followed Tsunayoshi to the point of transferring school.

_**Title: Guardian Search**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**AGAIN?:** "normal language" "/Italian/"_  
>'thoughts' <em> _'/Italian thoughts/' _

**Chapter 6 recap:** Tsunayoshi named his future guardians to Reborn… Reborn leaves his student for Italy, what will the Spartan tutor expect in Italy?

7 Italy Visit

Somewhere in Italy.

Reborn sat in the waiting room patiently of the Vongola Mansion expecting the Vongola Nono to come any minute. He wonders about the reason why he was summoned. _'/Is it about Tsuna? Wonder what it is?/' _

The door to the room clicked open. Reborn stood up as soon as he set his eyes on the Vongola Nono, Timeteo. "/Chaos! What is the matter to specifically summon me here?/"

"/Reborn, glad to see you come at my sudden request./" Vongola Nono uttered with a gentle smile. The Vongola Nono didn't look like a mafia, impossible to think at first meeting that he could actually be the leader of a big mafia familia – none-the-less he is. "/How is Tsuna's training coming along?/"

"/Hmpf… Fine. Though he could do better. Hard to believe that he is the son of Sawada Iemetsu and have the blood of the Vongola to succeed as the next mafia leader./"

Timeteo gave a light chuckle at how Reborn described Tsunayoshi. "/Glad to hear that you are having fun with him./"

If Tsunayoshi could only hear the conversation between the two, he would react – _'/Fun? You call that fun what Reborn does to me? That guy is actually killing me!/'_

"/What did you call me here for anyway? It isn't safe for Tsuna to be alone, especially as the ascension is drawing near./" Reborn reminded. He is aware of where Tsunayoshi stood despite being the heir to the Vongola name.

"/That is the thing, it seems that there are a lot of people out there who are-/"

"/?/" Reborn eyed Timeteo puzzled thinking that it wasn't something new to them, after all there were a lot of opposition from all sides to the point that even the allied families got involved.

Timeteo smiles timidly, "/People who are not too happy about my decision./"

"/? What is wrong with that? It is quite obvious since you announced Dame-Tsuna for the part./" Reborn uttered in a-matter-of-fact. "/And let's face it, they showed in their faces that they didn't accept it. There are people who will come to assassinate Tsuna to prevent the ascension./"

"/Well… I am worried about Tsuna./"

Reborn sighs seeing Timeteo's concern. "/Don't worry about him, he already found his guardians. Only two members are left./"

"/You found suitable people?/" Timeteo's face brightened with a smile. "/Really? Very good! Well done!/" He trusted that if he leave it to Reborn, everything will be alright. "/They are trustworthy if you have chosen them./"

"/It wasn't me but Tsuna who found them. And yes, they seem to be, but I can tell you in advance it will be a rowdy group. I never imagine, well maybe a little expect, that the people who surround him are - wild./"

"/Hahaha… Well… Tsuna chose them so I am sure that he can tame them./"

'_/Hopefully. And he better or I will make him./' _

A moment at Japan, Tsunayoshi sneezes at Reborn's comment and sent a momentary chill to the brunette.

Timeteo wave his hand towards his guardian standing with him in the room. The guardian hands him an envelope, which he receives.

Reborn followed Timeteo's hands as it opens slowly the envelope.

_**Title: Guardian Search**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

AGAIN? A reminder: "normal language" "/Italian/"_  
>'thoughts' <em> _'/Italian thoughts/' _

**Chapter 7 recap:** Reborn came to Italy to meet Vongola Nono to talk about Tsuna, seems like there is more to the simple invitation.

8 Tsunayoshi's Troubles

Somewhere in Italy.

Timeteo wave his hand towards his guardian standing with him in the room. The guardian hands him a brown envelope, which he took.

Reborn followed Timeteo's hands as it opens slowly the envelope received from the guardian. He wonders what the contents could be.

Somewhere in Japan.

"Really sorry about this Takeshi." Tsunayoshi yawns as he left with Yamamoto the house. He had stayed with the least possible person he would get in trouble with.

Tsunayoshi had declined Gokudera's offer that seems to be intense in serving him. He declines Hibari's offer to stay which surprised him greatly aware that the older male would only demand of him nothing more than a fight, of course he didn't want to do it for he had enough coming from Reborn. Another surprise to him was Sasegawa Ryohei's offer to stay in exchange of becoming a part of the boxing team, which he obviously declined having no interest in boxing.

"Hahahaha! It's okay! My dad likes the company, besides; we got to go to school together!" Yamamoto informed happily.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouts, walks towards Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto with a happy face. He threw a glare to Yamamoto who rests an arm on Tsunayoshi's shoulder. "You dare put your arm around Jyuudaime?" He removes forcefully Yamamoto's arm on Tsunayoshi. "He is not your arm rest you bastard!"

"Ca… Calm down Gokudera…" Tsunayoshi pleads though he had gotten used to the usual bickering between Yamamoto and Gokudera. He suddenly froze, stopped from walking as a chill went pass him. He instinctively searched the area with his head, looks around all direction.

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera looked at Tsunayoshi curiously. "Tsuna?" Yamamoto puzzles why Tsunayoshi looked around with a frown.

Tsunayoshi no longer sensed the threat faced his friends. "Hmmm?" he faced the two with a smiling face plastered on him. "What do you mean?"

Yamamoto stares at Tsunayoshi, sighs. "Nothing I suppose." He hated how Tsunayoshi tried to deny that there is something is wrong, he didn't pry too much knowing that the brunette won't tell them about it no matter how hard he try to do.

"Let's go to school now Jyuudaime." Gokudera said with a smile hoping to ease whatever tension that Tsunayoshi had felt, the least he could do.

Tsunayoshi smiles at his two friends. He continues his way to school with them.

Back at Italy.

"/What was that?/" Reborn stood up from his seat startled what he heard from Timeteo after reading the contents of the envelope.

"/Seems like larger families are aiming for Tsunayoshi other than those inside the Vongola familia./" Timeteo had a bitter expression as he set down the paper which he finished reading. "/I don't know what they see in Tsuna as a threat, but seems like we need to speed up the matter more. There are Ralia family and few others. Thankfully we managed to move his mother away before anything could happen, the kidnapping attempt failing. So I want Tsuna to return here immediately as soon as the training ends without seconds to delay./"

Reborn held in his anger, returned to his seat. "/That's the best decision. He isn't really safe in Japan – _'especially now'_. And with this situation, I need to get back to Japan as soon as I can. But I will listen if there is more that you would like to tell me now./"

"/Ah! Yes!/" Timeteo sighs. And so he told all the current affairs within the Vongola that may affect the young Vongola heir.

At Japan in the middle of the class, Tsunayoshi had sneezed a couple of times almost continuously disrupting the class. _'Shit… Must be a cold.'_

"Jyuu…" Gokudera stood up from his seat after hearing Tsunayoshi sneeze a couple of times more. "Jyuudaime…" His eyes suddenly became teary staring at Tsunayoshi.

"Wha… What now Gokudera?" Tsunayoshi asked knowing it involves him since Gokudera's focus is on him. He was stunned when Gokudera suddenly pulled him up from his seat and was embraced right in the class. _'EH?'_

Gokudera pushed Tsunayoshi, holding the brunette's shoulders. "I will not let you die Jyuudaime!"

"Die? What are you on about?" Tsunayoshi looked confused at Gokudera. He was suddenly dragged by Gokudera out of the class.

Everyone in class was left in confusion, even the teacher.

"Errr…. Yamamoto, what was that about?" the teacher asked Yamamoto aware how the three were stuck together most of the time.

"I- I'm not sure." Yamamoto gave a soft chuckle. He stood up from his seat, asked to be excused to see what was up. He found Gokudera and Tsunayoshi in the infirmary, the brunette trying to get free from the silverette pushed down the bed. He entered the infirmary, "Hey Hayato. What was that about in class?"

"**DO** tell me Gokudera!" Tsunayoshi looked at Gokudera confused and exasperated as the silverette had wrapped him in bed sheets. _'/Geez! What the hell is he thinking now?/'_

"Don't talk to me! Not when Jyuudaime is dying!" Gokudera shouts facing Yamamoto.

"Eh? Dying?" Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi stares at Gokudera both with a puzzled look. The two looked at each other turned to Gokudera who had a serious look.

Tsunayoshi sighs. _'/Where the hell did he get that idea now?/' _"Gokudera, what makes you think that I am dying?" _'/Aside from the fact that assassinations are always coming my way, there is no way I would let myself die here. I can imagine what Reborn would do./' _"It seems you are confused with something. Tell me." He waited patiently for Gokudera to speak despite feeling the heat coming to him wrapped in so much bed sheets.

And so Gokudera tells his misconception of a hundred sneeze means a dying sign.

"Gokudera, I am not dying." Tsunayoshi in disbelief closed his eyes as he could imagine what had started swirling inside the silverette's head. "Besides that is just superstition. And you even got it wrong."

"Wro- Wrong?" Gokudera stares at Tsunayoshi.

"That's right, it is a hundred hiccups." Yamamoto corrects with a smile. "And I haven't heard anyone dying of it." He laughs recalling what happened in class something hilarious.

"O- OH!" Gokudera lowered his head ashamed. He hid his red face.

Tsunayoshi couldn't get angry knowing that Gokudera had thought nothing but his welfare. He removed the bed sheets that covered him, pats Gokudera's head. "Thank you for worrying Gokudera! But next time, tell me first what is wrong."

Gokudera gave a meek nod. (**bknight291**: damn! Just imagining Gokudera going meek makes me think of cuteness! He'd be damn good if it weren't for his explosive personality.)

_**Title: Guardian Search**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 8 recap:** Reborn came to Italy to meet Vongola Nono to talk about Tsuna, seems like there is more to the simple invitation. More threat coming on Tsunayoshi's way. Gokudera's randomness had strike Tsuna once again.

9 Namimori Trouble

"Takeshi, Gokudera – I'll go ahead first." Tsunayoshi said standing from his seat as soon as class ended. "I need to talk to Hibari-san about something."

"I should go with you then!" Gokudera offers thinking that he should never allow Tsunayoshi alone even for a second.

Tsunayoshi smiles. "No thanks. I can manage." _'Errr… Besides… I can't handle you two fighting. Thankfully Hibari-san had tone down on doing it with me.' _He rushed out of the room, walks towards the disciplinary office where he could find Hibari. _'Anyway, Reborn is taking so long. It's been Eight days. It must be something grave. Now it is making me worried.' _

"Sawada-san?" Kusakabe called as he met at the hallway Tsunayoshi aware of the relationship that the brunette shares to the prefect. (bknight291: o_O … oooh relationship! But it isn't what you think!) "Are you going to meet Hibari-san?"

"Yeah!" Tsunayoshi flashed a smile.

"Then I suggest that you prepare yourself. You must have heard the rumors."

Tsunayoshi's attention perked. "What rumors?"

"I see that you haven't heard. There are students that are being beaten, Namimori students. We still don't know who so it irritates Hibari-san."

"I can imagine that." Tsunayoshi chuckles thinking of a pissed off Hibari. He understood then what Kusakabe, Hibari's assistant prefect why he received such a warning. "Thanks for the warning though." He wave goodbye to Kusakabe, made his way to where Hibari is prepared enough to receive whatever Hibari might throw his way.

As expected, as Tsunayoshi walked in the disciplinary office he saw Hibari with a furrow on the forehead. _'Boy is he pissed!' _Carefully, he approached the desk where Hibari is.

"Don't make another move herbivore!" Hibari growls. He lifts his head off the desk, face Tsunayoshi. "What do you want?" He wasn't too pleased to see Tsunayoshi in his office for he does not allow anyone inside unless someone related to the disciplinary committee or at his permission is allowed to enter.

"What do I want? I am worried about something, and I thought you might be interested hearing what it is."

"I do not care about your problems herbivore!" Hibari growls, returned to what he is doing.

Tsunayoshi looked away, sneaked a glance at the prefect knowing it would have Hibari's full attention once Namimori is spoken. "Well, it is about the school so I thought you might be interested."

Hibari commanded. "Talk!" His attention perked just as Tsunayoshi expected.

Tsunayoshi hid a smile. "Well… Someone seems to be eyeing the students. I've noticed it for a while."

"I already know that! What IS your point?" "Let's go! I mean, why don't we welcome whoever it is? Surely you intend to do that."

Hibari wonders if Tsunayoshi actually knows what to do. "I'll help!" Tsunayoshi informed which earned a glare from the prefect. _'Help? This herbivore?'_ Hibari glares at Tsunayoshi angry that the brunette would even suggest crowding and helping.

Hibari stood up; smashed the desk enraged the papers flying in the room. "No thank you!" he bitterly spoke.

"O~kay." Tsunayoshi backed away seeing Hibari had started to emit a threatening aura directed at him. Even if he can fight against Hibari, he does not want to end up badly injured. He excused himself, left the office. As soon as he closed the door behind him; he made a mental note standing outside the office. _'So much for the convincing part.' _He took out a small box, opened it. Inside the box are rings, rings that he needed to distribute. He sighs.

**:::::::** Another Trial in Tsunayoshi's day Insert **:::::::**

"WAAH! Takeshi! Are you okay?" Tsunayoshi called surprised as he watched Yamamoto fall on the ground. It was another usual fight for Tsunayoshi which had somehow dragged Yamamoto, again.

"Ugh…" Yamamoto sat up after he had managed to shield himself from an explosion attack. If his reflex had been slower, he would have died. "I'm fine Tsuna!" he smiles at Tsunayoshi's direction that was also on the ground with him a few meters away.

Tsunayoshi, Gokudera and Yamamoto had been ambushed on their way home by another assassin sent to take care of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay?" Gokudera shouts frantically searching for Tsunayoshi amidst the smoke.

"Are YOU OKAY Gokudera?" Tsunayoshi asked still unable to find Gokudera.

The smoke cleared. Before the three males stood a tall man wearing a black hoodie. "Guess you got a strong luck as well."

"/Tsk! Who's familia are you?/" Gokudera growls. He stood close to Tsunayoshi as did Yamamoto as if to protect the brunette.

"Takeshi, you should leave now!" Tsunayoshi tugged on Yamamoto's sleeve, pleading.

Yamamoto flashed smile seeing the worried expression on Tsunayoshi's face. "Sorry. I don't want to."

Although Tsunayoshi already knew what Yamamoto's given answer, he figured he could try at least. "Aren't we friends?" Yamamoto reminded.

Tsunayoshi let out a sigh. He prepares himself to fight as the others did already.

_**Title: Guardian Search**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 9 recap:** Tsunayoshi tried to convince Hibari that it is better that he should be brought along, of course it didn't end well.

10 Storm Guardian and Rain Guardian

Tsunayoshi yawns as he exits his apartment wearing casual attire. Instead of going to school he decides to skip out thinking that he might encounter the people stirring trouble for Namimori School that kept on in the following days. He wasn't particularly doing it for Hibari, well maybe he is, but he didn't want have anyone else to get hurt; plus his instincts tells him that he is somehow involve in the matter.

Tsunayoshi walk the streets where he heard the so-called attacks. He anticipated if he did it, he would have some sort of result; though somehow he ended up encountering patrol teachers along the streets. He decided to use the back alleys to avoid the teachers. _'Damn those teachers! I can't make a move if it were like this!'_ He rest behind a coffee shop, decided to take a break and have some of his favorites - sweets. Although he felt awkward to walk in a coffee shop alone and order sweets for himself, he shrugged it off trying to show that he did not care although he did. It is unusual to see a lone male eating alone sweets in a coffee shop.

After a while, Tsunayoshi had completely forgotten his embarrassment eating his favorite sweets; his attention kept a look out the window staring in case of spotting something odd or suspicious not realizing that he might have been the one who was odd.

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera called as he plastered his face on the transparent glass window of the coffee shop. He startled not only Tsunayoshi but the other customers as well by plastering himself to the glass window. Behind him stood Yamamoto who called out to the brunette with the same surprise, "Tsuna?"

"Go... Gokudera?" Tsunayoshi stares in disbelief. He didn't expect to meet Gokudera, especially not with Yamamoto. _'A… And Yamamoto? What a surprising combination this is…' _Gokudera and Yamamoto entered the coffee shop, sat with him. "What are you guys doing here?" He never imagined he would see the day that Gokudera and Yamamoto would be walking together.

"That's' what we'd like to ask you…" Yamamoto noticed the half empty plate in front of Tsunayoshi. "So you like sweets? Unexpected, well actually I did expect a bit about it… Hahaha…"

"What's wrong with Jyuudaime eating sweets? There is no trouble if he likes sweets!" Gokudera flares at Yamamoto.

Tsunayoshi lowered his head, embarrassed to be caught eating sweets. "Please stop saying it out loud." He covered his eyes not wanting to see the reaction of the people who overheard them. He could hear some giggle, mostly from females. "A- Anyway… Why are you here again? I skipped school because I wasn't feeling good a little while ago." _'Hopefully they would believe this lie.'_

"Let's see." Yamamoto touched Tsunayoshi's forehead with his palm; he caught the brunette off-guard when he suddenly leaned his face close to Tsunayoshi.

"Ta… Takeshi?" Tsunayoshi caught off guard at Yamamoto's sudden action. He pushed away Yamamoto not too comfortable with the closeness, "I'm fine already. Don't worry!" He felt embarrassed treated by Yamamoto in such manner.

Gokudera pulled Yamamoto further away from Tsunayoshi, pushed the blacknette away. "What the hell are you doing to Jyuudiame? That should be my job as the right hand man!"

"Hai!" Yamamoto laughs as he sat back.

"A- Anyway, WHY ARE you out here? It is in the middle of the class." Tsunayoshi tried to change the topic though aware that he himself should not be outside eating sweets.

"We'll I got worried thinking that you might have been attacked." Gokudera sat back in a softer voice. "So I left in the middle of the class to see you."

Tsunayoshi smiles as he stole a glance at Yamamoto. _'I see that you dragged Yamamoto with you.' _"Well, thanks for worrying about me, but as you can see that I am fine now."

"We can see that." Yamamoto uttered his gaze fixed on the plate in front of Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi's face reddened hating how Yamamoto kept pointing out the plate he had eaten sweets from. "Hah…" he sighs. _'I might as well give these two the rings. Gokudera would understand, but Yamamoto would need to hear out first everything. I don't want Takeshi to jump into something dangerous where he doesn't understand it.' _"By the way, I need to talk to you two about something." He took out the box, took out two rings.

Gokudera quickly recognized the rings.

Tsunayoshi handed a ring to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Yamamoto stares at the ring he received unaware of the ring's importance.

"Thi- This is…" Gokudera held the ring in his hand trembling as a happy-shocked expression plastered on his face. He knew what the ring is, knew what it meant to receive from Tsunayoshi. He looked at Tsunayoshi, grabbed the brunette's hands teary eyed. "I… I AM HAPPY TO ACCEPT THIS JYUUDAIME! I AM HAPPY THAT YOU HAVE CHOSEN ME OF ALL PEOPLE! I WON'T MAKE YOU REGRET YOUR CHOICE!"

Tsunayoshi could only sigh hearing Gokudera's overjoyed remark receiving the ring from him.

All attention in the coffee shop turned; focused on Tsunayoshi's table upon hearing Gokudera's words which seemingly as if he had accepted a proposal.

"Is it a proposal?"

"It is!"

"Wai! Cute!"

"A gay couple?"

"WOW! First time for me to see it."

"Hmmm… So there are like that as well."

"Glad to have been here today to see it."

"No way! Gays?"

"How cute!"

'_!' _Tsunayoshi in his seat sat frozen and wide eye hearing the so-called whispers of the people in the nearby table. He could imagine what the others from the distance who heard Gokudera's shout is thinking. He stood up trying to show he was unaffected though he could perfectly feel the heat coming to his face. "Le- Let's go you two. Let's choose a place we can talk better." He didn't wait for Gokudera or Yamamoto to respond to his request; he started off already towards the door.

Tsunayoshi asked Gokudera if they could go to the silverette's place rather than his under the pretense that he didn't want to encounter Reborn who was in reality still in Italy.

Gokudera complied easily to Tsunayoshi's request in the bliss of his happiness.

Tsunayoshi sat in the living room, faced Yamamoto with a serious expression. Gokudera in the middle of getting drinks for the guests.

"What I am going to tell you is something serious. You may need time to think about it, which I prefer you do." Tsunayoshi spoke in a serious manner. "Take- Yamamoto Takeshi, I belong to a big mafia familia. It is hard to believe, but I am. And I am one of the candidates to be the Vongola Decimo. Right now, I am in search of my guardians. Right now, Gokudera had received the title of Storm Guardian. It is weird because I am asking you, an ordinary person to be part of my familia – MY rain guardian. I don't want you to say YES in an instant for you are a normal person. I need you to be aware that there might be more threats that will come if you accept the ring and I do-" He stare shocked before he could finish what he had to say as Yamamoto took the ring he gave a while ago at the café and was worn on the finger by the blacknette. "Ta- Takeshi?"

"I really like you Tsuna! You are my friend so of course I don't mind doing anything for you."

Tsunayoshi stares at Yamamoto with a conflicted feeling but more so happy in hearing Yamamoto's response. Although he hated the thought of dragging his friend into the mafia, he always wanted the idea of having Yamamoto around for he considers the blacknette as his close friend. "Thanks Takeshi!" He thanked with a red face.

**:::::** Gokudera and Yamamoto's day before meeting Tsunayoshi Insert **:::::**

"Gokudera, slow down." Yamamoto said calling to the silverette, didn't expect the male would call him to skip school and demand to search for Tsunayoshi who was absent on that day. "I am sure Tsuna is simply resting at home."

"Not attending school? Resting? He would have called out for me to tell it." Gokudera spoke to Yamamoto simply becoming paranoid. "There might have been something bad that happened to him! And I will search all the places if I have to!"

Yamamoto smiles seeing how work up Gokudera is over Tsunayoshi; he could only follow the silverette out of worry for various reasons. He figured that Gokudera might stir something that might cause trouble for Tsunayoshi so he should make sure that he can keep an eye on Gokudera.

The two males have encountered a lot of teachers, and somehow, Gokudera all beat them up. Yamamoto barely left unscathed as he repeatedly attempted to stop the silverette.

'_I am amazed you can put up with this…' _Yamamoto thought thinking of Tsunayoshi handling Gokudera quite skillfully.

"I hope Jyuudaime is safe…" Gokudera muffled.

"Tsuna is strong Gokudera and-" Yamamoto stares at Gokudera who suddenly dashed away from his side; watched as Gokudera stick onto the glass window of a coffee shop.

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera called as he plastered his face on the transparent glass window of the coffee shop after finding his beloved Jyuudaime.

Tsunayoshi looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera surprised – quite obvious he did not expect the two.

_**Title: Guardian Search**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 10 recap:** Tsunayoshi earned himself a rain and storm guardian last chapter. What will he do for the next guardians?

11 Cloud Guardian and Mukuro

"Let's check the Kokuyo. I hear that the people stirring trouble wore uniforms of the Kokuyo." Tsunayoshi suggested meeting up with his friends early morning of the weekend. He ended up dragging his friends along aware that they would pester him if he did not later on.

"Let's go Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said as he wore proudly the storm guardian ring.

Italy at the same time Reborn is dining with Timeteo.

"/Then I will prepare your return to Japan now. I have taken too much of your time./" Timeteo said. "/Forgive me for asking you do something for me./"

"/Thank you very much Vongola Nono for your assistance as well./" Reborn stood up, left his seat. _'/I just hope that Dame-Tsuna will stay out of trouble until I return./'_

Japan.

"By the way, what did Reborn-san said about you going to Kokuyo?" Gokudera asked.

Tsunayoshi managed to continue his pretense of staying with his tutor since he did not want his friends to worry unnecessarily. "Uhmmm… You should be aware of his personality. He more than let me willingly do the job."

"I see!" Gokudera said with a smile. "He really trusts you Jyuudaime!"

"I want to know more about that Reborn you speak of." Yamamoto said with a smile meeting Reborn a couple of times unknown to him.

"I'll let you two meet, not now though." Tsunayoshi said. "I'll present you as my guardians to him once I complete everyone."

"So you need how many more?" Gokudera asked aware that there are seven rings including the sky ring.

"I've got the sun, the cloud, the rain and storm. All I need now is the mist and lightning which I am hard to find. I intend to find the two rings back in Italy. I will discuss it with Reborn a bit later."

"That is a very wise decision Jyuudaime!" Gokudera highly praised.

"?" Tsunayoshi spots Hibari standing at the boundary of the Kokuyo and Namimori. "Isn't that Hibari?" He points a finger.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at the direction where Tsunayoshi pointed, saw Hibari smashing the wall.

"What is that bastard doing here?" Gokudera growls.

"Did he intend to stop the cause of the beaten students?" Yamamoto asked.

"Probably." Tsunayoshi thought out loud. He led the way to where Hibari is. He fearlessly greets the prefect. "Yo! Senpai! What are you up to?"

Hibari faced Tsunayoshi irate, "Herbivore!"

'_Not in the good mood I see.'_ "What is it senpai?" Tsunayoshi ignores Hibari's temper. "Smashing the wall like that, it's a Kokuyo property…"

Somewhere the in the Kokuyo land, a group was silently watching Tsunayoshi and co through a monitor.

"Oya…. He finally came!" Mukuro pleased at what had walked into the Kokuyo land front gate.

"That took him long enough byon." Ken uttered.

"… Shall we prepare our welcoming party then for them?" Chikusa asked.

"That we shall… Kufufufufu…" Mukuro sneers.

Back to where Tsunayoshi and co are.

'_It is now or never I suppose.' _Tsunayoshi sighs. "Hey senpai, I would like to offer you something which I know you would be thrilled."

Hibari faced Tsunayoshi intrigued at what the brunette would have to offer.

"You like fighting anyway, why don't you join our family?" Tsunayoshi asked in a friendly manner.

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera was shocked that Tsunayoshi invites Hibari Kyouya of all people to be a guardian. Sure he still has difficulty in accepting Yamamoto, but Hibari? It was an entire different matter.

"WHAT?" Hibari glares at Tsunayoshi. He knew that he had made everyone aware that he did not like crowding and yet Tsunayoshi dare to invite him. "You-"

"I know what you are thinking." Tsunayoshi shrugs, he manage to beat Hibari before anymore could be said. "And no need to worry, you can decide not to join any that would involve CROWDING, just add your name to our mafia family where in you will get a chance to fight many strong opponent which I am sure you would like." He took out a ring, the cloud guardian ring. "You need to accept this though to earn that chance."

Hibari stares at Tsunayoshi dubious at the idea, though he had seen that the brunette would make any deal possible – a promise always fulfilled.

Tsunayoshi threw the ring into Hibari's direction which the older male caught. "Just take it, give me the answer after the fight with the people threatening Namimori."

Hibari stares at the ring that he caught – the insignia of Vongola present, eyed Tsunayoshi suspiciously though quickly shrugged it off as the desire to bite to death the brunette.

Tsunayoshi looked pleased as Hibari pocketed the ring. _'A good sign I suppose.'_

Gokudera didn't like how coldly Hibari acted upon taking the ring though. "You should be grateful that the Jyuudaime even choose you!"

Tsunayoshi laughed watching Gokudera start fighting with Hibari while Yamamoto calms the silverette. _'I guess I should hide the fact that I had chosen Hibari foremost as my guardian then.' _He suddenly sensed someone watching him. Discretely, he searched the area not wanting to cause unnecessary alarm to his companions.

**::::** Sasegawa Ryohei, chosen Sun guardian Insert **::::**

"?" Tsunayoshi caught sight of Sasegawa Ryohei fighting with some student who was obviously causing some trouble to a weak looking male student as he timely looked out the window. He watched in silence as Sasegawa throw rights law on and on towards the students that the blond had knocked down. _'/Wah… That guy is extreme the same as he shouts, though he seems fairly strong. I am starting to think this is a delinquent school. What is up with this? Well, I suppose this guy would pass Reborn's standard, I will watch him for a little while more then./'_

_**Title: Guardian Search**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 11 recap:** Tsunayoshi names Hibari as his cloud guardian upon encountering at Kokuyo territory which wasn't too well accepted by Gokudera, still the brunette had the last say.

12 Lancia, and the Captured Vongola Decimo

Tsunayoshi orders Gokudera and Yamamoto to search in another direction while he and Hibari did the same. Gokudera was reluctant, though since it was Tsunayoshi who decided accepted it.

Hibari didn't bother however and had decided to leave before the brunette had a chance to call out to him.

Tsunayoshi stood alone, stares at the spot where Hibari used to stand. _'/Well I expected this and I think it is much better this way. That guy won't die so easily anyway./' _He walked alone searching the area he was in taking it in a leisurely manner at the same time careful not to miss anything. He didn't want to be caught off guard after all since he knows how Reborn will react and what punishment awaits him.

"Oya are you lost?" somebody voiced.

Tsunayoshi was startled by the voice that called his attention obviously. He turned behind him; saw a male with dark color hair and different colored eyes. _'Damn he's good! I didn't even sense his presence.'_ He eyed the male cautiously. He didn't feel good at the sudden appearance of the male; his instincts screaming danger.

The male hid a smirk at the cautious expression that the brunette displayed obviously directed at him. "This is an abandoned place. You should really get out of here."

"I will!" Tsunayoshi replied flashing a bright smile. "But I really need to find my friends you see." His instincts told him to leave behind the male immediately.

"Very well, I will not take any more of your time. I do hope that you be careful."

Tsunayoshi reluctant to turn his back on the male backed away. He did not turn around until he thought it is safe to do. _'Who is that guy? I sensed nothing but danger aura from him.' _He was unaware that his friends were in a dangerous predicament, while he had just escaped one.

Tsunayoshi stiffens when he sensed something. _'Ah!'_ He saw a large ball with points heading his way. He jumps away before it hit him, thankfully succeeding jumping out of the ball's way. "?" He stares at the ball on the ground where the ball landed. _'I didn't sense a murderous intent. Though thankfully I managed to evade or else I would have been hurt.'_

A man revealed himself to Tsunayoshi, wearing an open top carrying easily the iron ball with spikes. He eyed Tsunayoshi. His body filled with scars. He has intimidating eyes that alerted the brunette to make a stand. "/You will die here Vongola!/"

'_/Will I now?/'_ Tsunayoshi prepares himself, knew that he could not fight the man in his normal state, he needed to get serious if he ever wants to defeat the man. "/Who sent you? What family did you belong to?/" he demanded in a fighting stance.

The man eyed Tsunayoshi silent. He suddenly attacks threw the iron ball as if it were nothing despite the large size.

"AH shit!" Tsunayoshi jumps out of the path, caught off-guard when the man maneuvered the iron ball into his direction and hit him at the back. "Ugh!" He fell on the ground, barely standing. _'Damn it!'_ A wound on the back. _'I got careless. Reborn will surely get mad at me.' _He eyed the man, recalls something about a mafia family with a man using an iron ball with spike as weapon. _'/No way? Is it that guy who destroyed his own family single-handedly? I can't win against him!/' _Though he knew he can't flee from the man. A fire lit on his forehead after taking a pill, he is bursting with energy ready to fight the man.

"Ora! I'll defeat you with my dying will!" Tsunayoshi shouts eager to defeat the man. (A/N: think of Tsunayoshi in his dying will mode except instead of only wearing boxers he is wearing full clothes. I don't want any stripping here.)

The fight is long, lasted for an hour or more though in the end Tsunayoshi prevailed though had sustained injuries from Lancia.

The defeated Lancia lies on the ground unable to continue to fight.

"/You can restart you know./" Tsunayoshi informed tired sitting on the ground. He looks at the wounds he received which he knows some would scar if remain untreated. He recalled the identity of the man Lancia who he fought with, the very man who had destroyed his own family that have become a legend. "/I do not sense any hostility from you while we were fighting. You were just fighting, that is all, quite different from what I hear about you./"

Lancia stares at the sky. "/I was manipulated by a man named Rokudo Mukuro. He made me kill my own family. Although I say I was manipulated, I was aware at what was happening. The guilt won't leave me, ever./"

"/Carry that burden for all your life, though I know that they don't blame you for your past action. You won't know what they exactly feel though since there is no longer a chance to hear them, though you are not stripped off the right to have another family./" Tsunayoshi smiles. "/You can join my family. I will gladly welcome you. Lancia-san, I will help you with what I can, though I will not promise anything because I still am only a Vongola in name and yet to be receive the title. Of course you don't need to worry because even if I do not succeed, you will still be my family. This is something I can make sure of, I would do my best that the familia will be viewed with respect. I will protect the family with everyone so no one would repeat the need to carry the burden alone, not even you./"

Lancia felt touched at Tsunayoshi's words though he would never say it out loud. "/Thank you for the offer but I would rather remain as is. I need to figure out things on my own, on what I will do. Let me warn you that the person that had been terrorizing here is Mukuro, the very person that made me destroy my own family. You should not take that person lightly or else you might lose what you also have./"

"/Si… I will remember that./"

"/Go! It is dangerous to stay here./"

Tsunayoshi eyed Lancia. He smiled, "/I will call help for you./" He stood up, about to leave when he felt something knock him on the neck. _'Wha?'_ He turned his head to see Lancia look at him with fear in the ground, he grabbed the clothes of the one who had knocked him. He saw Lancia mouth something though he could no longer read the man's lips, too late as he went unconscious.

"/Kufufufu… You really proved to be worthless Lancia./" Mukuro grins as he caught Tsunayoshi on his arms, his back against Lancia. "/Well I will take my leave with my prey. You will die here, that I am sure./"

Lancia unable to move watched as Mukuro carry the unconscious Tsunayoshi bridal style away. He cursed that he could not rescue the young brunette from the hands of true evil.

Meanwhile, Hibari is stuck someplace in Kokuyo underground. He is covered in wound angry of his defeat. He could not believe that he got defeated and all because of a cursed disease called -sakura-. He could barely stand because of the wounds he received from the fight with Mukuro that didn't even last long. He tries to get himself up refusing to wallow in defeat. He wanted revenge not only for the Namimori School's sake but for himself as well.

Hibari took a step at a time carefully. He used the wall as leverage to walk. He was tired exerting so much effort just to keep standing and walking even though he is using the wall as leverage. _'The next time I see that man, I will definitely kill him! I WILL BITE HIM TO DEATH!'_

"Are you okay?" somebody asked in a soft voice.

Hibari turned alerted by the voice, saw a female with an eye-patch. He was reminded of Mukuro which ticked him off. He was about attack the female when he got knocked unconscious from behind. _'Damn!'_

Back to where Tsunayoshi is.

"What do you intend to do to him?" Chikusa asked treating the wounds he had earned from the fight with Gokudera. He eyed Tsunayoshi who lie unconscious in the tattered sofa.

"We can easily kill him off now!" Ken uttered happily eager to do the job and please Mukuro.

Mukuro grins seeing the impatience of his subordinate, "Patience Ken. We need to make sure that his family will see the downfall of their heir. What is the joy if there is no audience?"

Chikusa glanced at the sleeping brunette. _'I pity you for the family you grew into. You have nobody to blame but your birth.'_

_**Title: Guardian Search**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 12 recap: **Tsunayoshi got captured by the male named Mukuro! What will happen to out brunette protagonist?

13 Mukuro, the mist guardian

Italy.

"/Reborn! There you are!/" Dino shouts seeing Reborn at the hallway of the Vongola mansion with Vongola Nono.

"/What are you doing here?/" Reborn greeted Dino.

Dino looked around searching for something. "/If you are looking for Tsuna, he isn't with me. I came alone./" Reborn uttered knowing who it is that the male blond is looking for.

"/Why did you leave my little brother there all alone?/" Dino frowns worried of Tsunayoshi being alone in Japan.

"/He isn't alone./" Reborn corrected. "/He found some of his guardians already. Plus there is Gokudera there to report to me./"

"/Gokudera?/" Timeteo and Dino eyed Reborn surprised.

"/I did hear that he is in Japan./" Timeteo imagines the trouble that Gokudera would do.

"/He is one of the guardians./" Reborn informed receiving a surprised reaction from Timeteo and Dino. "/Tsuna chose that kid so as I said, it will be a rowdy bunch./"

"/Why him?/" Dino asked in disbelief. "/He belongs to another family. Not that it is not common, but you know that kid's personality!/"

"/Tsuna chose Gokudera, I am sure that he will work it out./" Reborn spoke as if he was uninvolved.

"/If Reborn says it and that Tsuna is decided on, I have no say on it./" Timeteo gave his acknowledgement.

Dino looked at Reborn surprised at how his former teacher seems to trust Tsunayoshi. He hid a smile knowing that if he showed it, Reborn would indefinitely take it out on Tsunayoshi. "/You will be going to Japan now then?/" he asked.

"/Yeah. I can't leave him alone far too long./" Reborn grins.

"/I'll come to./" Dino said with a smile hoping in hearing an agreement not that he needed to have a permission to go, though a habit he could not remove. "/I want to see my little brother./"

Timeteo laughs hearing Dino aware how the Cavallone likes Tsunayoshi just as much as he does.

Reborn sighs. "/I don't really need to look after another one./" He ignores Dino who started to reason how the blond would be beneficial to him.

Japan.

"Stop it you bastard!" Gokudera growls as he see Mukuro torture Tsunayoshi.

"Now… Now, calm down." Mukuro grins, glanced at the storm and rain Vongola guardians. "Just watch as we take care of your beloved boss."

Tsunayoshi pants as Mukuro slashed at his body. He had been enduring the pain for quite a while which impressed and irked Mukuro a bit of the pain tolerance the brunette have. Mukuro obviously wanted to hear the brunette to scream a plea to stop.

"Jyudaime!" "Tsuna!"

"I swear once I get my hands free I will kill you!" Gokudera threatens. He wanted so much to wrap his hands around Mukuro's neck and end the male's life.

"Let Tsuna go!" Yamamoto demanded to Mukuro.

Mukuro continue to ignore Gokudera and Yamamoto in the past minutes that the guardians had gained consciousness. He focused himself in torturing the brunette. He whipped on the brunette's body pleased at the reactions of the brunette's guardians.

Tsunayoshi half naked covered in blood, the people around him did not know how much he could take, even he is amazed at the resistance that he shows to bed to Mukuro's desire. "Wha…. What is your intention?" he stutters his eyes flutter locking it onto Mukuro. "To... Torturing me like thi… this… What… What did… I do?" Speaking was starting to get difficult for him with the pain that he is in.

Mukuro scowls at the question that Tsunayoshi asked. "/You should be more obvious about that fact!/" he growls irked. "/The mafia families are all demons. I who belong to the Estraneo family dare use their own children for experiments! You should know about it as well! You who grew in that side./"

"…" Tsunayoshi eyed Mukuro. _'Estraneo? I can't recall… …. OH! The family that got annihilated from the inside. Wait a minute; don't tell me this guy is the culprit? HIIIEE… Tough luck for me to encounter him. What is he doing here anyway? Why is he targeting me of all people?'_

Mukuro grabbed Tsunayoshi's neck, strangles the brunette with his hands.

Gokudera and Yamamoto could only watch although they tried to struggle free from what held them captive. It is a dreadful sight for the guardians as Mukuro vent out on Tsunayoshi.

"/I will destroy all the mafia, take revenge on what they did to me!/"

'_/Damn it, I am losing my consciousness…. I… I better do something … and fast or else I really will be killed./' _Tsunayoshi tries to come up with a plan to stop Mukuro, fortunately, he managed to do so – though he was sure that Reborn would not like the idea. "I…I plan to change sa… huffs… some… of the rules wa… huffs… once I become the De… Decimo… huffs If I really do end… de… destroying the family…. I… I will let you … have my life…. huffs A…. As for now… watch how I build the mafia family Vongola…" He showed a smile to Mukuro despite in pain and being choked to death. "I… as the Vongola Decimo name you the Vongola Mist guar…" He loses consciousness.

"Jyuudaime!" "Tsuna!"

Mukuro releases Tsunayoshi. He went to check the brunette's pulse if the male was still alive, fortunately Tsunayoshi still is. He released the ropes that bound the brunette surprising the guardians and his companions. _'/Oya… Oya… I did not expect that in this condition he would even name ME as the guardian despite the enemy… You are far more interesting I see. I will see what you can do then… Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi./'_ He turned to his companions, "Let's leave for now. I will spare his life for today. I will see how he will manage as the Vongola Decimo."

Chikusa and Ken listen to Mukuro, left following after Mukuro.

The enemies gone out of the room, Gokudera and Yamamoto crawls to the unconscious Tsunayoshi.

14=21=14

**Bknght291:** Readers out there, I did not make use of Chrome as the mist guardian; sorry if you wanted it to be Chrome. Chrome doesn't exactly fit the image to be part of Tsunayoshi's rowdy guardians. And if you are going to ask about Yamamoto's case, he fits in a different reason, you know it with how he acts in the manga and anime.

_**Title: Guardian Search**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 13 recap:** Mukuro had been named by Tsunayoshi as the mist guardian under strange circumstances.

14 Reborn returns home

Somehow, Yamamoto and Gokudera managed to bring Tsunayoshi home. They were in shock to find that there was no Reborn in Tsunayoshi's apartment, though it was a different matter that needed to be taken care of at the time, after all Tsunayoshi's current condition is more important. The two guardians treat Tsunayoshi the best they could, and then treat themselves. It was hard doing it for the two guardians were in pain, not that it can be compared to Tsunayoshi's condition.

Some of Tsunayoshi's skin torn up aside from the bleeding; the brunette's pallor did not look good. Tsunayoshi looked like a mummy as his body all wrapped up with bandage.

"If only that Hibari guy didn't leave Jyudaime!" Gokudera growls as he put the blame on Hibari when in fact he loathes himself for unable to do anything to save Tsunayoshi.

"Now! Now! Even Hibari didn't look in shape!" Yamamoto defended recalling when Hibari came to their rescue also battered up.

Yamamoto flashback when Hibari walked up on the three, all on the ground while he is covered in blood. He stalk towards the three, freed Gokudera and Yamamoto. He silently carried Tsunayoshi into the apartment where the brunette live, then left quickly.

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at Tsunayoshi resting on the bed.

'_Geez Tsuna, I didn't expect you to be a risk taker.' _Yamamoto sighs. "We'll take turns Gokudera in watching him. We can't really leave him alone yet."

"I know that!" Gokudera raised his voice, realizes what he had done might have disturbed Tsunayoshi, fortunately the brunette wasn't. "Anyway, it would have been easier if we have the sun guardian. We might have healed the Jyuudaime."

"?"

Gokudera frowns seeing the placid expression from Yamamoto. "Geez! You really don't know anything!"

A few days later, Tsunayoshi recovered. He returned to school and the first person he went straight to be Hibari after hearing from Gokudera and Hibari what happened.

"Yoh!" Tsunayoshi greeted with a smile standing at the doorway to the school committee office where Hibari is. "Thanks for helping us back there. I heard you were in a bad condition as we were, though carried me all the way to the apartment."

"I don't want my prey to be taken away." Hibari reasoned. "Only I am allowed to bite you to death."

Tsunayoshi chuckles, "Yes… Yes… Thanks again!" His wave goodbye left the office.

Tsunayoshi returns home afterschool not expecting the presence of Reborn and his three guardians all beaten that is right three guardians – Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyouya.

'_HIIIIEE? Reborn?' _Tsunayoshi mentally panicked. "What happened to them?" He expected that somehow Reborn saved the three from an enemy.

Reborn attacks Tsunayoshi, hit the brunette on the face. "This is your punishment for getting beaten AND getting careless."

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi glanced at his guardians._ 'So he heard already…'_ he sighs as he took a quick understanding that it is Reborn's work that left his guardians injured. "Look here Reborn, it is for me to decide right? I did what I believe is right. If you are to complain about anything, it is because I gave my word. Plus… Mukuro will aid us for sure; he doesn't seem as bad as I first thought."

Reborn sighs. Although he did not hear about Tsunayoshi choosing Mukuro as a guardian from the other's he can pretty much guess what went on talking to Lancia who was rescued by the Vongola who were sent to monitor the surrounding of the brunette. "You are still naïve as ever." Though he spoke such thing, he thought that Tsunayoshi did a very wise thing for Mukuro is a great addition of power to the family all except for personality problem and the mafia family complication. He believes that Tsunayoshi had taken a great step of improvement.

"Calm down now Reborn." Dino said, made his presence aware to Tsunayoshi. "He did what he deemed right."

"Dino-nii!" Tsunayoshi happily greets. He receives a pat on the head from the blond.

"Don't touch Jyuudaime so easily!" Gokudera complains as he stood up suddenly despite the pain on his body.

"/Hey there squirt!/" Dino laughed off the reception he received from Gokudera. "/How are you? I see you gathered your guardians./"

"I haven't given the ring to the sun guardian. I have yet to give it and tell about the family." Tsunayoshi bashfully informed. "As for the lightning, I haven't found one yet."

Dino glanced at the three guardians that Tsunayoshi had found. He flashed a smile at the three guardians only to receive a scowl from Gokudera, a frown from Hibari. Only Yamamoto returned his smile with a warm smile.

"I do hope that you find your lightning guardian." Reborn reminded.

'_Heh? Reborn… He isn't opposed me choosing Mukuro as I thought.' _Tsunayoshi looked at Reborn puzzled. "A… Anyway what happened at the end of your part?"

"That- That's right!" Gokudera said. "You left Jyuudaime alone, what is it so important that you would let Jyuudaime alone?"

Reborn eyed Tsunayoshi, stole a glance at Dino as if saying, I-dare-you-say-anything gaze.

Dino cringe in fear of Reborn hiding away his worry about Tsunayoshi which was pretty obvious for the brunette to notice.

'_Just what the hell happened in Italy?' _Tsunayoshi eyed Reborn and Dino who were eye conversing.

**::::::: **Mukuro receives the mist ring Insert** :::::::**

Tsunayoshi awakens in the middle of the night. He sees Gokudera sleeping in the same room as him. _'Oh boy... Now they know.'_ He could guess what happened to him finding that he is covered in bandage. _'Anyway, I can't lie to them forever since I am sure Reborn would eventually expose this little lie.'_

"/My… My… aren't you looking well now./" Mukuro said standing with a smile at the corner of the room.

"? Mukuro… How did you get in here?" Tsunayoshi asked with a frown, not too pleased at the male's intrusion.

"/I came for the promise that you made./"

"? Promise? … … Hmmm… A- AAAh! To become my mist guardian." Tsunayoshi took out a box which he practically carried everywhere with him just in case of something happens. He took out the ring of mist, hand it to Mukuro so easily as if giving a candy to a child.

Mukuro watched Tsunayoshi's action up to the point of being handed of the ring, "/You really are naïve Sawada Tsunayoshi. What will you do if I use this for myself./" He held the ring between his fingers as he showed it to the brunette.

Tsunayoshi stares at Mukuro, gently smiles. "/I know you won't do such a thing. Call me what you want, but I am sure that even though we weren't under that circumstance, I would have chosen you as my mist guardian./"

Mukuro looked at Tsunayoshi surprised at how the brunette put trust on him. He smirks, granted that he could not believe himself that he might be keen to follow the young male. His body fades away slowly. "/You are not to suited to be a Vongola Decimo, though I will watch how you will fare./"

"/I know you will./" Tsunayoshi smiled although Mukuro was no longer inside the room.

_**Title: Guardian Search**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 14 recap:** Reborn returns only to find out the lie that Tsunayoshi did to Yamamoto, the troubles that the young group faced AND the enemy Mukuro becoming a Vongola mist guardian.

15 Reborn's concern, Sun guardian

Reborn lie on his bed, stares at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep recalling the news that he had heard from Vongola Nono, the death of Sawada Tsunayoshi's mother. He knew the effect it might do to the brunette especially at the crucial time. He got worried that the brunette's personality might change surrounded by a rowdy group of uncontrollable males.

He fears that Tsunayoshi might become a really terrifying boss if the time comes knowing that the brunette seems to have certain charm to change a person's mind like Gokudera and Mukuro who were once both opposed to Tsunayoshi becoming a Vongola Decimo. Slowly, he is realizing the .threat that others took notice of which he failed to see out of fondness of the brunette.

He prepares himself to face enemies he had yet to know.

Morning, Tsunayoshi arrives school thinking of how he could hand over the Vongola sun ring to Sasegawa. He met Hibari at school which was a bit surprising for him for he received a rather unexpected welcome – a fight. Fortunately he managed to evade the attack that Hibari did."What the hell? So early in the morning?" he said towards the prefect not fearing the reaction that Hibari had.

Hibari seemed pleased although the brunette had evaded his attack.

Tsunayoshi sighs. "What's up?"

"Ask that guardian of yours." Hibari informed.

"?" Tsunayoshi wonders what Hibari meant. "Who?" Of course the thought that came across him when said guardian was the Vongola guardians which he gathered.

"That guy who looked sinister." Hibari frowns.

"?" '_/Si… Sinister? Who could that be?/'_ Tsunayoshi deep in thought took notice of Hibari taking leave. His plea that the cloud guardian would stop ignored. _'/Hard as ever to handle./" _He sighs. _'/Though I wonder who he is referring to... AH! Mukuro?/'_

"OOf…" Tsunayoshi bumps onto someone. He looked up; found it was Sasegawa Ryohei, the very person he intended to talk to. "Sasegawa-oniisan!" he called with a smile.

"Sawada?" Sasegawa recognized Tsunayoshi in an instant.

"Just the person I needed to find." Tsunayoshi smiles.

Sasegawa blinks. "Is that so? Then are you going to join my extreme club?"

"Hahahaha… Sorry Sasegawa-oniisan but that is not why I have come here for." Tsunayoshi glanced around. "And I want to talk to you in a private more place."

"?" Even though Sasegawa did not understand, he went ahead with Tsunayoshi; followed the brunette towards the rooftop.

Tsunayoshi felt relieved that there weren't anyone in the rooftop. He explained his business to Sasegawa Ryohei which took more than an hour.

Sasegawa accepts the ring from Tsunayoshi. "I will take good care of this to the extreme!"

Tsunayoshi looked happy to see that he had found another guardian.

_**Title: Guardian Quest**_

Disclaimer: I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

16 sorry about the lightning guardian

This is not a story…. Anyway, I have a hard time figuring out how to add the lightning guardian; after all it is Lambo we are talking about of Bovino family. I mean seriously, a kid who is only about 3-5 years old suddenly becoming a guardian.

Anyway this is the end of this story. There are more KHR fanfic I will write... I hope to receive reviews from those as well… Thank you for patronizing my work…

^u^ **END…**


End file.
